


Охота на магов

by fessty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Middle Ages, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fessty/pseuds/fessty
Summary: Воландеморт — охотник на магов, находит Гарри и Драко, и теперь им придётся бежать. А что, если Гарри собирается сражаться?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	Охота на магов

Их небольшой деревянный домик пропах зельями и травами, которые так тщательно собирал Драко, пока Поттер посмеивался над ним, пытаясь подсунуть в корзину с ингредиентами небольшую змейку, которая, на удивление Гарри, была неагрессивной и даже милой. Гарри пришлось постараться, чтобы Драко не заметил, как он подсовывает живое существо, но это стоило того, чтобы, вернувшись из лесу, услышать испуганные вопли Малфоя, когда тот заглянул в корзину; чтобы смеяться под крики о том, что Драко уходит и больше не вернётся в этот дом, ведь жить здесь слишком опасно. Гарри знает, что Малфой ужасно боится змей, и иногда пользуется этим. Боится их даже больше, чем пауков или крыс. Но, когда Гарри всё же выпустил "это существо", как выразился Драко, на волю, Малфой с ним не разговаривал три дня, и Гарри за эти три дня практически умер со скуки, потому что тот даже слушать его не хотел. Но это стоило того. Хотя Гарри больше не решался повторить эту шутку, боясь потерять доверие Драко. 

Гарри с улыбкой вспоминает тот день, когда Драко заболел, а он совсем не знал, чем помочь. Единственное, что Гарри мог сделать — это упрекать Драко в том, что за день до этого он ушёл из дома в одной футболке, а вернулся так вообще за полночь. В тот вечер Гарри ужасно волновался за него, потому что понятия не имел, куда отправился этот глупый засранец, но знал, что если сам отправится на поиски Малфоя, то непременно потеряется в лесу. Драко простудился, и ему было настолько плохо, что он не мог даже приготовить себе зелье. Но ему хватило сил на то, чтобы заставить сделать это ничего не понимающего в злощастной науке Поттера. И это было его главной ошибкой, учитывая, что после первого зелья его волосы начали переливаться всеми существующими цветами, и Драко понятия не имел, что сделал Поттер, чтобы из простейшего зелья, которое даже пятилетние дети могут сварить, сотворить такое. И когда Поттер сказал, что Драко так даже лучше, ведь теперь он и правда сияет, Малфой с трудом удержался, чтобы не закидать его всевозможными проклятьями, но сквозь зубы лишь выдавил шипящим голосом: "Ты меня мог убить, Поттер! Следующее зелье ты будешь пробовать первым". Когда Гарри обиженно вздохнул, то это было скорее от того, что ему придётся заново готовить зелье, чем от того, что придётся его пробовать. Драко не смог удержаться и рассмеялся над Гарри, который вечно влезает в какие-то совершенно глупые неприятности.

Гарри с улыбкой вспоминает тот день, когда они встретились. Драко бродил по городу в поиске лавок с нужными ингредиентами, когда наткнулся на потерявшегося парня, который всё что-то спрашивал у незнакомцев, но те лишь качали головами и уходили подальше от этого паренька. Сложно было не заметить, что выглядел он паршиво. Драко, сам не зная почему, решил подойти и узнать, в чём же дело. 

— Ты откуда? Я тебя раньше не встречал, — начал Драко, во всю разглядывая незнакомца.

— Я с соседнего города, сюда случайно забрёл, вот и пытаюсь понять, что мне делать. 

— Ну да, — хмыкнул Драко, — случайно забродил в такую глушь. И я должен тебе поверить?

Не то чтобы Гарри должен был рассказывать правду, но терять ему уже было нечего. Ему хотелось выговориться, и этот светловолосый парень всё ещё не сбежал от него, как делали остальные. Ничего ведь не случится, если он расскажет это незнакомцу? 

— Ладно, — сказал он, и Драко заметил, как его лицо мрачнело с каждой секундой. — Моих родителей убили, а мне удалось сбежать. Несколько дней я просто куда-то шёл, и сегодня пришёл сюда. Мне нужна помощь, но эти люди... они не понимают меня! 

— Не понимают? У тебя проблемы? 

— Да. Они просто люди. Самые обычные, — он неуверенно провёл рукой по волосам, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Волновался. 

— Говори конкретнее, прошу, — Драко уже начинал злиться, но тот лишь устало вздохнул, и Малфой решил, что не стоит давить на него. Только сейчас Драко заметил, что у парня тёмные мешки под глазами, а сам он бледный, как смерть, и казалось, что только в ярко-зелёных глазах отражалась жизнь. Но слишком сильной была разница: парень практически мёртвый и глаза слишком яркие, словно они и отнимают у него все силы. И даже в глазах его, полных жизни, Драко смог разглядеть смерть. 

— Я не уверен, что ты меня поймёшь, но эти люди, они... эм, магглы. 

Магглы? Драко не расслышал? Он был уверен, что больше никогда не встретит волшебника, потому что в последние лет десять на их головы довольно большой спрос. 

— Значит, ты тоже... – удивился незнакомец, видя, что реакция белобрысого (Гарри подумал, что, если они подружаться, он именно так и будет звать этого парня) значительно отличалась от реакции остальных людей, половина из которых видели в Гарри сумасшедшего и спешили скорее отделаться от этого странного, явно не без проблем с головой, парня.

— Заткнись, — прошипел Малфой, не дав закончить ему фразу. — Держи язык за зубами, парень, иначе тебя убьют прежде, чем ты успеешь хоть что-то сказать. 

Драко решил, что лучше будет, если он возьмёт этого парня — как он узнал позже, Гарри Поттера — к себе в хижину. Хотя бы на время, чтобы всё разузнать. Всё-таки Малфой жил один, и временами ему было на самом деле одиноко, потому что он ещё подросток, но совсем не имеет понятия о том, что же такое дружба. Зато ему хорошо знакомо одиночество. Родители неплохо постарались, когда сбежали в одну из тёмных ночей, оставив Драко совсем одного. Ему было всего одиннадцать, и он чертовски боялся, а за стенами его дома бродили охотники на магов и ведьм. И он ужасно не хотел, чтобы Гарри так же страдал. 

А потом Драко понял, что влюбился. Им было по пятнадцать, когда Драко взял Гарри к себе, и Драко было пятнадцать, когда он осознал, что влюблён в Поттера. Им было по шестнадцать, когда Драко узнал, что это взаимно. Им было по семнадцать, когда в их спокойные жизни ворвался шторм, не щадящий никого. 

— Поттер, ты чего стоишь? Собирайся! — прошипел Драко, в панике бегая по комнате и складывая оставшиеся вещи в походный рюкзак.

Малфой был ужасно взволнован, ведь их раскрыли. Волшебников осталось мало, а чистокровных можно вообще по пальцам пересчитать. И теперь, если не поторопиться, в мире станет ещё на одного чистокровного мага меньше. Этого Малфой точно не допустит.

— В отличии от тебя я давно готов! И заметь, я не собираюсь помогать перетаскивать все твои вещи.

— Ну да, конечно. Ты никогда не думал, для чего я тебя здесь держу?

— Потому что я тебе нужен? — улыбнулся Поттер.

— Именно поэтому, Гарри Джеймс Поттер. Кто же ещё будет перетаскивать мои вещи, если не ты?

— Я, знаешь ли, — обиженно вздохнул Гарри и посмотрел в серые глаза. Кажется, Малфой был ужасно напуган, но не хотел признавать этот факт, — на другой ответ надеялся.

— Ещё бы, — Драко самодовольно улыбнулся, принимая свою победу, но через секунду его лицо стало серьёзным, он потянулся навстречу и обнял Гарри, уткнувшись в каштановые волосы и вдыхая аромат трав. Не удержавшись, он провёл по ним ладонью, пытаясь понять, почему сердце вдруг забилось до невозможного быстро.

— Чёрт, Поттер, нам же нужно идти.

— Драко, я... — ледяным голосом прошептал Гарри и отвернулся. Он так говорил лишь однажды, когда рассказывал о смерти родителей. Казалось, только что мир Малфоя, который он так тщательно восстанавливал не один год, рухнул и разбился на тысячи мелких осколков. Внутри всё сжалось, и Драко показалось, что его вот-вот стошнит. Он знал лишь одно. 

Сейчас случится что-то ужасное. 

Драко повернулся и взглянул на Поттера, который теперь с каким-то непонятным Малфою отчаянием смотрел на него, неуверенно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Серые глаза начали метаться по сторонам, пытаясь найти хоть что-то, что объяснит, в чём же дело. Сейчас Драко как никогда надеялся, что Поттер скажет какую-то глупость или шутку, над которой они вместе посмеются, и Драко сможет спокойно выдохнуть.

— Не молчи, Поттер, — сказал Драко, стараясь держать серьёзное лицо и всеми силами показывая, что ему плевать, потому что он ненавидит показывать себя слабым, как сейчас. Но глаза, застеленные пеленой тумана, взгляд, бегающий по комнате, потому что Малфой, чёрт возьми, боится встретиться с его глазами, дрожащие руки и прикусанная губа выдавали абсолютно всё. Это была мольба. 

«Просто не делай глупостей, прошу. Скажи, что всё хорошо, прошу».

И за это Драко любил и одновременно ненавидел Поттера — что бы ни случилось, он всегда без слов понимает Малфоя. Единственный, кто всегда понимает его, и единственный, кому Драко доверил бы всё. 

— Я должен остаться, прости.

Всё. Это конец.

Это хуже предательства, хуже любой лжи или проделки, что совершал этот безбашенный мальчишка, которому Драко отдал всё, что у него было, которого Драко полюбил всем своим сердцем, хотя все были уверены, что у Малфоя его нет. 

— Нет, ты не можешь, Гарри, — Малфой чувствовал, как одна за другой слёзы скатывались по лицу, и он совершенно не знал, что ему дальше делать.

«Он будет сражаться», — эта мысль навязчиво вбилась ему в голову и въелась под кожу, отмечая тело множеством незаживаемых ожогов и стараясь не оставить ни единого живого места на хрупком, практически хрустальном теле.

— Просто скажи, что это шутка. Прошу, я сделаю всё, что захочешь. Мы сбежим отсюда вдвоём, и так правда будет лучше. Мы справимся, Гарри, прошу, только не оставляй меня, — Драко не знал, что на него нашло, но он просто говорил, умолял его. Это было самое настоящее отчаяние. 

Драко словно чувствовал, что всё это плохо, что это не может хорошо закончиться, потому что они не в сказке, потому что Гарри не тот, кто должен жертвовать собой. 

И больше всего Драко пугало то, что, если Гарри что-то решил, его не остановить. 

Кажется, Гарри что-то объяснял и пытался оправдаться, но у Драко голова шла кругом, и он не понимал, с каких это пор ему стало настолько важно быть с ним. Наверное, с самого начала.

Он глубоко вздохнул и стал у стены, потому что сил практически не осталось. Какие-то слова выделялись чётче в его подсознании и били. Били как можно сильнее. И попадали неимоверно чётко.

В ушах что-то звенело, а может он просто не выдерживал. Драко попытался успокоиться, но паника только сильнее накатывала, а слёзы и не думали останавливаться. Драко прикрыл глаза и снова глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь прийти в себя. 

— Драко, прости меня, прошу. Я делаю это ради тебя, потому что люблю тебя!

Любит.

Они никогда не говорили этого друг другу, а теперь это слово крутилось на периферии сознания и отдавали горечью. Всё это почему-то казалось ненастоящим, словно теперь, когда они могут умереть, для любви просто не остаётся места в этом мире. Точно не в их мире, который Гарри Поттер только что разрушил. 

Это звучало глупо прямо сейчас, когда Гарри сказал, что оставляет Драко. Он буквально идёт на смерть, даже не пытаясь осознать это. 

Это звучало глупо, потому что с любимыми так не поступают, как поступил Поттер. Драко хотел верить, но... 

— Ты делаешь это лишь ради себя, и ничего больше, — прошипел Драко, пытаясь в эти слова вложить столько ненависти и яда, сколько возможно. И у него это получилось. Он вплотную подошёл к Поттеру, сверкая глазами, которые, как показалось Гарри, окутывала тьма, и ткнул пальцем в грудь Поттеру, практически срываюсь на истерический крик. — Да ты просто чёртов эгоист, понимаешь, Поттер? Ты всегда думаешь лишь о себе, и сейчас ты буквально идёшь умирать, аргументируя это тем, что он убил твоих родителей! Да это полный бред! Надо быть идиотом, чтобы додуматься до такого! Что ты этим докажешь, а? Что лучше его? Отлично, просто супер, даже если ты его убьёшь, я всё равно об этом не узнаю, и мне придётся гнить неизвестно где, гадая, жив ты там или нет! Ты этого хочешь, да? Ну и отлично, тогда проваливай отсюда и больше не возвращайся! — Малфой резко развернулся и со всей силы ударил кулаком в стену, пытаясь хоть как-то унять свою ярость. Яркая вспышка боли дрожью прошлась по всему телу и собралась в комок тьмы, который с каждой секундой всё больше и больше разрастался где-то внутри, ломая парня на кусочки и прожигая сердце, пока от него не останется горстка пепла. — Лучше бы я тебя вообще никогда не встречал, — со злостью прошипел Драко, корчась от боли и пытаясь остановить эту чёртову истерику. 

Гарри было больно. Ещё до того, как он сказал Малфою обо всём, потому что он знал, что это может сломать Драко. Но пусть лучше будет так, чем Гарри найдёт его труп. И он ненавидел себя за это решение, потому ужасно боялся сделать Драко больно. Но сделал. И, кажется, попал в самое сердце. Ударил по самому больному. Собственноручно убил единственного, ради кого жил. Единственного, кто любил. Он не дал Драко выбора. Просто поставил перед фактом. Но так на самом деле лучше, ведь, если Воландеморт убьёт и Драко, Гарри просто незачем будет существовать. 

Гарри хотел обнять Драко, но тот оскалился и оттолкнул Поттера. Гарри видел, что ему плохо, но просто не мог поступить иначе. 

— Из-за таких, как он, погибло множество невинных людей, и Воландеморт не остановится, пока его не убить. Я должен сделать это.

— Ну да, а ты у нас тот самый благородный герой, который жертвует собой ради людей, — это звучало так саркастично и наигранно, что Драко даже ухмыльнулся, но скорее от боли, ведь то, что он сказал — правда. — Чёртов Гарри Поттер... Ты вообще в курсе, что мы живём не в сказке, что так не получится? Он на раз-два убьет тебя, и, поверь мне, ты его не остановишь, а охота не закончится! Своей смертью ты никому не поможешь.

— Я убью его Драко. У меня есть план.

— План, который не сработает. О да, это отличная идея. Ты даже колдовать нормально не умеешь, да и палочка твоя сломана.

— Не обязательно использовать магию, чтобы убить человека. 

— Что ж, тогда просвятишь меня в подробности? Думаю, напарник тебе не помешает. 

— Это не лучшая идея. Если что-то пойдёт не так, не хочу, чтобы ты смотрел, как он убивает меня. Тебе не нужно в этом участвовать. 

— О, наш благородный Гарри Поттер спасает весь мир, и все счастливы, как прекрасно. Единственное, я не буду счастлив, но, кажется, тебя это не особо волнует. 

Гарри боялся чего-то подобного. Он знал, что всё так и случится, но всё равно где-то в глубине души надеялся на то, что Драко поймёт его. Не в этой жизни.

— Я не изменю своего решения, ты это знаешь.

Поттер никогда не был таким жестоким. И Драко впервые видел его тёмную сторону. Гарри хотел отомстить, потому что слишком больно терять родителей. И Драко бы тоже отомстил, выместил бы злость на ком-нибудь, но такого человека не было. Родители ушли по своей воле, и Драко слишком часто думал о том, что сам виноват. Ну да, когда оказалось, что их сын — маг, Люциус первые несколько дней хотел выгнать его из дома. Возможно, если бы Драко был обычным, всё было бы по-другому.

Но он не встретил бы Гарри. 

— Прости...

Тихий шёпот в никуда, хлопок дверью — и Драко опомнился. Какой смысл жалеть о прошлом, если это ничего не изменит? Гарри ушёл, и это, наверное, была их последняя встреча. Из окна повеяло холодом. Драко зажмурился и вдохнул знакомый запах трав. Это конец. 

Малфой никогда не думал, что всё закончится именно так. Он остался один. Наверное, навсегда. Драко придётся бежать, и даже если Гарри выживет, они просто не смогут встретиться, потому что это невозможно. Наверное, они были обречены с самого начала. Одинокий мальчик, у корого не было и сердца, и мальчик, чьи глаза были наполнены жизнью, потому что забирали её у других. Двое несчастных, которым просто не суждено быть вместе. 

Но почему Драко не пошёл за ним? Он и сам не знал, как будто что-то его останавливало. Как будто он умрёт, если пойдёт за Гарри. 

Он старался убедить себя, что сделал это не из-за того, что боялся, а потому, что нет смысла пытаться убить того, кто делал это с сотнями невинных людей. Кажется, в какой-то момент Драко сбился с пути. И что дальше? Есть ли смысл куда-то идти?

Без него нет. Драко останется здесь. Будет ждать Гарри. До конца.


End file.
